You're a Star in My Eyes
by munroeliwilder
Summary: Clare and Eli are in love and Eli would do anything to keep Clare around. When Clare can't handle living with her mom anymore Clare and Eli take a huge step in their relationship. Follow along as the two teens struggle with drama and love. Eclare!
1. Stay

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written in a really long time, but here is a brand new story for you. Tell me what you think!**

**You're a Star in My Eyes**

**Chapter 1- Stay**

Clare's POV

It's a Monday morning and I am in the shower. It is during the summer, so I don't have school tomorrow. I take a while to shower now. It gives me time to think. My life has been a wreck lately. For starters my mom and dad are divorced. Ever since that my mom has been dull and plain, but when she gets mad, she gets really mad. I haven't seen my dad in a month. He moved to Vancouver after the divorce.

So, basically, my home life is not the greatest thing in the world. Although, I do have some people that keep me in line. Adam Torres and Alli Bhandari are my two best friends. They are awesome. And that brings us to Elijah Goldsworthy. Eli is my boyfriend of four months. He has a dark style and past, but we are getting through things together.

After about 30 minutes in the shower I get out, dry off, and go into my room. It's already 10:30 in the morning. Eli probably wants to hang out today so I put on some gray skinny jeans, a loose yellow t-shirt, a gray cardigan sweater, and black converse. Yes, Eli has influenced my style a little, but I like it. My curls are bouncier than usual today, which is a good thing. As I walked over to my dresser I saw my phone light up. It was probably Eli. I took a peek and I was correct. The text said, 'Lunch today? 12:30? The usual pace. Love you! –E'

The first thing I heard while walking downstairs was,

"Clare! Where have you been all morning?"

"Well, mom, I woke up, took a shower and got dressed. Oh, and I'm meeting Eli for lunch so I have to run." I told her with a slight attitude.

"Clare," my mom said before I could walk out the front door, "what happened to KC. He was such a good influence on you. I mean look at what this Eli boy has done to you." She said while pointing to my slightly sloppy outfit.

"So, I can't wear jeans, now?" I asked her seriously.

"I just want you to look a little more presentable than _that_, Clare." She told me and turned around to grab a picture off out counter.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Clare, look at you here." She said as she showed me a picture of me with Darcy in my old private school uniform.

"That's a uniform, mom." I laughed a little.

"Whatever. Just get out of my house." She said with an expressionless face, but a loud voice. With that I walked out the door and got on my bike. In about 10 minutes I arrived at the Dot. I was three minutes early, but Eli was already there. He saw me walk in and smirked.

"Good morning, Edwards." He said happily.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Are you alright?" He asked me sincerely.

"Yeah, it's just my mom again." I then proceeded to tell Eli what happened this morning.

"She thinks KC is a better influence than me? The boy who cheated on you and got your ex-best friend pregnant?" Eli said with a confused face.

"Well, she doesn't exactly know about the cheating and pregnant thing." I said.

"Oh. So how's your burger." He said trying to calm me down.

"Fine. And your sandwich?" I asked back.

"Terrible." He said and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact I am having a salad, not a sandwich." He told me with a smile.

"Right. Sorry I just have a lot on my mind." I told him. His facial expression immediately changed from happy to concerned.

"Need to talk about it, Blue Eyes?" He asked.

"Maybe later after lunch." I said. He nodded in agreement and finished eating.

Eli's POV

'Clare seems really upset about something.' I thought as Clare and I walked out of the Dot.

"Leave your bike here. We can pick it up on the way home later today." I told her.

"Ok." She said. She was obviously still upset.

"Where do you want to go today, my lady?" I asked her.

"Can we go to the park?" she asked.

"Anything for you." I told her and in return she smiled.

We pulled into the park a few minutes later. We got out and walked to the picnic table we knew so well.

"So, what is it?" I asked her.

"I… can't handle living with my mom anymore. Maybe I should go live with my dad." She told me. My eyes widened. She can't go all the way to Vancouver and leave me here. I would miss her too much.

"Clare? Why do you need to go all the way to Vancouver?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes and I saw a tear.

"It's my only option, Eli. I can't live in a house with my mom when all she does is yell, insult me, and sits on the couch with a blank face all day." She said. At that moment the tear that has been forming in her crystal blue eyes dropped and rolled down her face. I felt one of my own slide down my tan cheek. That's the moment that I realized I couldn't let this girl go.

"What can I do, Clare? What can I do to make you stay?" I asked.

"There really is nothing you can do. It's the only place to go." Clare told me and grabbed my hand. The entire day went in slow motion after that. I took her to the dot, picked up her bike, put it in the back of Morty, drove her home and dropped her off. Then, I went back to my house and ran up to my room. I sat on my bed and thought. I thought all night long about her. With my parents gone every other month now it gets pretty lonely. Then it hit me, the best idea in the world. I quickly stood up from my bed and ran out to Morty. I put the key in and hit the breaks. I sped all the way to Clare's small brick house. I walked to the large tree that sat next to her bedroom window. I have countless scars on my hands from climbing up this huge tree. Luckily, this time I didn't cut my hand. I reached for the window and opened it up. Clare always leaves it open for me. I stepped in and the lights automatically flick on. I was stunned and fell over on to her dresser.

"Eli!" I heard Clare whisper shriek.

"Edward! Are you trying to kill me?" I asked her and got off my butt.

"What are you doing her at," she checked her watch "three in the morning?" asked.

"I have a great idea. Now pack." I told her. She had an extremely confused face on.

"Pack? What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know how my parents are barely ever home?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes.

"Well, what if you join me?" I asked her.

"Like live with you?" She asked shocked. I nodded back at her.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Did I say something wrong?" I said trying to comfort her.

"No, you're amazing. These are happy tears, Eli." She said.

"So? Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"No. This is a yes." She said and kissed me with an indescribable passion. She suddenly stopped and looked terrified.

"My mom! She's awake. I hear her footsteps! Quick, hide somewhere!" she said in a panic. I scrambled my way into her closet. I saw her turn the lights off through the cracks in the door. She then stumbled over pillows and shoes to her bed. I heard it squeak when she dove onto it. Right on cue her mom walked in and turned the lights on. She seemed to be confused that Clare was 'asleep' and walked around her room and under her bed. She was just about to open Clare's closet when Clare shot out of her bed.

"Mom? What the heck are you doing in my room?" Clare said.

"I thought I heard someone in here." Her mom said and let go of the closet's doorknob.

"It's 3:30! Why would someone be in here?" Clare said.

"Don't question me, Clare! God, sometimes I wish you would just disappear!" Her mom said and walked out of her room. Now, I understand why Clare needs to get away from her mom. Clare opens the closet and I fall out. She started to laugh and then I realized on of her hats fell on my head when I was in the closet.

"That hat looks great on you, Eli." She said dying of laughter.

"Why thank you my dear." I said and pretended to be a model and strutted around her room. After we were both out of laughs I said, "So, I will come over tomorrow morning at 10 which is in like 6 hours and we can start packing you up then."

"Why don't you just stay here?" she suggested.

"Cool with me." I said and jumped up onto her bed. She followed me in and snuggled up to me. "Goodnight." She said.

**How was it? Liked it, hated it? Let me know! If you want me to continue please review. 5 for a new chapter!**


	2. Ready to Roll

**You're a Star in My Eyes**

**Chapter 2- Ready to Roll**

**Thank you for all your reviews and comments! I only asked for 5 and I got 12? You guys are amazing. Here is a nice Eclare-y chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Clare's POV

I have never been so excited for something in a really long time. Not only is living with Eli going to be fun, it is going to help me focus and not have to deal with the constant headaches from my mom screaming all day. No one except Eli and I know about us living together. After around 15 minutes of Eli's snoring I shook him to wake him up.

"Hey. Eli. Wake up." I said.

"Hmm… what time is it?" Eli asked me with a scratchy voice and morning breath.

"It's 8. I woke up at 7:45 though." I stated.

"It's a little early don't you think?" He asked and then started to stretch his arms.

"Well my mom gets home from her coffee run at 9ish so we should start to pack early." I explained.

"Did you tell her?" Eli asked. I could still tell he was trying to adjust to the lights.

"No. Should I?" I asked him rethinking my first idea of running away.

"How about I tell her. After you have your stuff all packed and ready, I mean." He told me. I nodded my head in agreement and went to go take my morning shower.

Eli's POV

Clare woke me up pretty early today, but we need to start getting her packed up. She got in the shower 5 minutes ago and if I do remember correctly she takes extremely long showers. I guess it 'relaxes' her. I'd rather her be relaxed Clare than uptight Clare, so I'm not complaining.

"Clare?" I heard someone say through her door. Oh, god no. It's her mom! I sit on her bed in terror until I hear Ms. Edwards ask again,

"Clare are you in there?" I quickly looked around her room. I saw pink fluffy slippers by her bed. I slid them on and ran to grab her matching pink robe. After I put them on I hopped under her covers. I made sure part of the slipper was showing and the robe's hood was covering my dark hair. I heard the door squeak and her mom walk in. She must have wanted me- I mean Clare to keep sleeping. The door closed again and I shot the covers off of myself.

"Well, Eli. Wearing my clothes again?" Clare asked as she exited her bathroom into her bedroom. She almost gave me a heart attack.

"Clare! Don't scare me like that. Especially when I am in my fashoinista mode." I told her sarcastically and smirked. She was laughing her head off.

"Ok, Clare no need to die of laughter today. Lets start getting you packed up." I told her as I took her robe and slippers off. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her suitcases. We spent about an hour putting the clothes from her closet and dresser in the suitcases. They all fit perfectly.

"Now, the real problem is my bed, desk and dresser." She stated.

"Don't worry about the bed and dresser. We have those, but if you really want a desk I can disassemble it and put it in the back of Morty." I told her.

"Forget the work desk. Can you disassemble my vanity desk? I put all my make up in the suitcases but when we get to your house I want a place to put it all." She asked.

"I wouldn't want your make up to have to stay in a little bag. Talk about sinful." I told her and she playfully punched my arm.

I disassembled the makeup thing in 10 minutes and Clare finished packing the extra things she needed.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said taking a last look at the room she spent her whole childhood in. She turned a way and we walk down the stairs.

"Clare? Where on Earth are you going with all those bags and suitcases-" she stopped talking when she saw me walking down behind her.

"Eli? Where are you taking her?" Her mom asked worriedly.

"Ms. Edwards. Your daughter is coming to live with me." I stated simply.

"Oh, no she is not." Mrs. Edward stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Mom. I love you, but I can't handle living here with you any more." Clare jumped in. I suddenly saw a look of understanding in Mrs. Edwards face.

"Why, Clare?" She asked.

"The yelling. The lack of emotion. The hate. Mom I could go on for a while." Clare said calmly. I then started feeling kind of awkward just standing there.

"Clare, I'm going to bring this stuff to the hearse." I said trying to get out of this situation. I used all my strength to carry the 4 suitcases out. I put them in the back and then went back in to grab the desk's pieces. After that I sat in the car waiting for Clare to come out with her purses and other junk. I was getting tired of waiting so I got out of Morty and was half way to her door when the walked out. She didn't look sad at all. She looked happy.

"So, how'd the rest of you 'talk' go?" I asked her.

"Fine. She understands and is trying to get better." She said.

"Good. So, should we go?" I asked.

"Defiantly." She said and we drove off.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Don't worry the next few chapter will have lots of drama. Let's say at least 5 more reviews for the next one? Oh, and if you haven't noticed I am trying to name all the chapters after songs on Degrassi. If you want me to name one after your favourite song on the show, tell me in the reviews! Thank you! **


	3. So Easy

**You're a Star in My Eyes**

**Chapter 3: So Easy**

Clare's POV

Eli and I finally made it to his house. It took him a little longer because Morty needed gas. Again. But it's all right, because I am finally my own person. Living with Eli is a huge step in our relationship. I only know one more couple, other than Eli and I that are my age, living together. Can you guess? Yeah, KC and Jenna. His house looked empty. There were no cars in the driveway now, other than Morty. Eli's parents must be on one of their business trips. I wonder if they even know about me living here.

"Hey, Eli?" I said to him while unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Yes?" He answered and opened up the drivers seat door.

"Um, do your parents know about me staying here?" I asked. I really hope he told them.

"Yeah. They know, but they aren't going to be back for like three to four weeks." He said and opened my door for me. I stepped out and grabbed some of the bags out of the car. Eli stopped me and said,

"No. Clare I got it."

"Eli, I think I can handle carrying a few bags." I said, but Eli just smirked and said, "Yeah, but then what kind of boyfriend would I be."

"Fine, but I am carrying at least one." I insisted. He agreed and we started unloading the rest of my stuff. It took us like a half hour to actually get every thing in the house. Eli put the bags in the doorway and walked me in to the kitchen.

"Clare, sit here." He said gesturing to the stool under the counter.

"Ok, what?" I asked taking a seat.

"Where do you want to stay? There's the basement, which we barely use, but it has carpet and a bathroom. We also have my room or outside in my old tree house." He asked and I laughed at the last option.

"You would really ask me if I wanted to sleep outside in a tree house from 9 years ago?" I asked still giggling a little.

"Well, it's an option." He said and smirked.

"How about I take the basement. There is more room down there." I said. I could tell Eli wanted me to choose his room, but there really wasn't enough room. Plus, the basement will give me my own area.

"Do you want to check out your new room?" Eli asked me. I've never been in their basement before, so I was really excited to take a look.

"Let's go." I said. I got off the stool and skipped down stairs. To my surprise it was quite roomy. There really was nothing down here. The carpet was white and clean. The wall was gray, though. Other than the walls, I was pleasantly surprised.

"So, how do you like it?" Eli asked me.

"It's nice and roomy." Told him. I was still wondering around imagining where I was going to put all my stuff.

"We can stop by the paint store today if you want to change the colour of the walls." He told me. I smiled and nodded. We both went back up the small staircase to get my bags and desk.

"Oh, and Clare, let me go get your bed out of the storage area." Eli told me and walked out the back door to the top of his garage. When he got back in he was lifting the bed over the stairs. Luckily, he had a wheel-y thing that he could put the bed on to easily move it. The bed was quite large. It had a white backboard and a lumpy mattress.

"Where did you get a nice bed like this?" I asked.

"My parents just got it like 2 months ago, but they decided to keep there old one. It worked better in their room." He told me and began to roll it down the stairs.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No. I got it." He said. I walked down to my room and brought the rest of my bags down with me.

"Eli, thanks for doing this. It means a lot to me." I told him and he gave me a big tight hug.

"Anything for you, blue eyes." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Why don't we go to the paint place now?'' I suggested.

"Sure and we should get you some sheet for that bed. You probably don't want black sheets." He added.

"You, once again, are correct." I told him and we walked out to Morty. When we were on the road Eli asked me, "So, do you know what colour you want? WAIT! Let me guess… PINK."

"Nope. Not pink." I told him. His facial expression turned from confident to confused.

"What do you mean 'Not pink'. I thought pink was you favourite colour." Eli said.

"Not any more." I said and started to chuckle.

"Since when?" Eli asked.

"Since I realized how beautiful the colour of your eyes are." I told him. I could actually feel my cheeks burning. I can't believe I said that to him.

"You're going to paint your room green?" He asked me. He was obviously surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked him.

"Well, my eyes are kind of a gross colour green. Why don't you paint it light blue for your eye colour?" Eli asked me.

"How about two of the four walls blue and the other two green." I suggested.

"Perfect." Eli said.

We were in the paint store for 10 minutes tops because we already knew what colours we wanted. It didn't take too long in the furniture store either. I got blue bedding and green pillow covers. We drove home at 1:30 and got home at 1:45. My stomach growled and it was loud enough for Eli to hear.

"LUNCH! God, I am so stupid! Umm… there's a box of pasta in the cabinet. I'll cook you that while you unpack. How does that sound?" Eli said.

"Great. Thanks, Goldsworthy." I said. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked down to my room.

**Sorry for ending it right there. It was getting too long. Maybe I'll post the next chapter tonight if I get time.**

**Anyway, how was it? Please review and tell me. Also put Degrassi song titles in the reviews. I might make them one of a chapter's names. This chapter's title was requested by h. Thanks! **


	4. Could It Be You

**You're a Star in My Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Could It Be You**

Eli's POV

Clare went downstairs to unpack her many suitcases. I stayed upstairs to cook her some lunch. I am no cook what so ever, but pasta isn't too hard to make. We had bow tie pasta in the cabinet, so I pulled it out and sat it on the counter. The water finally hit the boiling point (OOC: Get it? ) and I dumped the pasta from the pot into the pan. I didn't know if she wanted something on the pasta, so I walked to the top of the stairs to ask her. I got there, but heard Clare on her phone. She didn't sound happy.

I heard her say, "No. I'm staying. You're not in charge of me anymore! Fine. See you there. Bye!"

I got worried so I ran downstairs.

"Clare! Are you ok?" I asked her nervously.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Clare said while wiping her eyes. I could tell she was lying.

"Tell me!" I begged.

"My dad isn't too thrilled that I am living here." She admitted.

"Well, from what I hear he isn't too thrilled about _me _either_._" I said. I've never met her dad. He only heard about me from Mrs. Edwards, who like her father, doesn't like me much either.

"Yeah, well, he wants us to have dinner with him tonight in town so he can make sure your 'responsible' enough." She said. I don't know why she is so upset. It's just dinner, right?

"What time are we going to meet him?" I asked her.

"Seven." She answered.

"Cool. I better get back upstairs and check on your pasta." I said and ran back up the stairs. The pasta seemed like it was ready to get off the stove, so I took the pan off and dumped the water out. When half the water was out Clare came upstairs and said, "ELI!" I wasn't expecting her to come upstairs so I spilled some hot water on my hand.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, dropped the pot, and fell to my knees.

"Eli! Are you ok?" Clare asked. I could tell she was scared.

"I think I need a doctor." I managed to mumble.

"Ok, I'm calling." Clare said. She got to the phone quickly and before I knew it, the ambulance was here. The ambulance immediately got me to the hospital and settled into a room. Clare was with me too.

"Eli, I am so sorry." She said.

"It's fine. It's not that bad." I assured her.

"No, your whole hand is bright red and burned." She said.

"I'll be fine. And don't worry we will still make it to dinner tonight. The doctors are just going to rap my hand up. We will be out soon." I told her. I was right. We got out of the hospital in 30 minutes and were already on the way home in Morty. Clare drove him over.

"Where are we having dinner tonight?" I asked Clare. Her eyes were locked on the road. She was an extremely cautious driver.

"An Italian place, I think." She answered.

"Yum." I commented.

When we got home it was 5:30.

"Clare, we should leave the house in at 6:30, just so we aren't late." I said.

"Ok, I'm going to go hop in the shower. You should probably too." Clare said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said. Half of me was joking, but the other half was kind of offended.

"Your hair just looks a little greasy." She said. That's odd. My hair is normally greasy. Why does she suddenly care now?

"What are you? My mom?" I said. This time I was completely joking.

"No, I just don't want my dad to get all judge-y." Clare said.

"Well, your wish is my command." I told her. She grinned and I smirked. She walked down to her room and I walked up to mine. Unlike Clare, I take 5 second showers. After my shower I got out and shook my hair until it was dry. I slid on my boxers and went back into my room to pick out an outfit. It wasn't an extremely fancy restaurant from what Clare said, but I want to look presentable so Clare's dad won't hate my guts. I chose my normal black skinny jeans. I paired it with a black button down shirt and a grey tie. After I got that on I slid on my black combat boots. I was officially ready for action. I strutted down the stairs and saw that the pasta was still all over the floor from my little accident this afternoon. I got a paper towel and cleaned the water up and picked up the pasta off the floor. When I got up to throw it away I saw Clare walk up the stairs. She looked amazing. She was wearing a dress that was with on the top and the shirted area was pink. She had silver flats on her feet and wore her hair her normal way, but with a skinny white headband.

"Like what you see, Eli?" Clare asked me. I snapped out of it and answered,

"Yeah, definitely."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Clare said and she walked up to me and tighter my loose tie. I gave her a small peck and then turned to look at the clock. It was 6:15. We will leave in 15 minutes. While I waited I decided to sit down. Clare did the same.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked her. I forgot that she didn't get lunch today.

"No. I had an apple at the hospital." Clare answered.

"So, you were snacking while I was in pain. Thanks, Clare." I said sarcastically. We chatted for a while and then she looked at her watch and it was already 6:35.

"We should head out." She said.

"We shall." I agreed. I grabbed my keys and we walked out the door.

The restraint was 15 minutes away from our house. It looked nice. The building was brick and it had an orange sign with the restaurants name on it.

"Wow, this looks like a nice place." Clare commented.

"Yeah, let's hope the food is good." I said. Clare punched my shoulder, linked our arms together, and we walked into the restaurant.

**Uh oh! What's going to happen at dinner with Mr. Edwards? Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review with questions, comments, or songs for titles. This chapter name was requested by LovinMunro95. Thanks!**


	5. Doesn't Matter

**You're a Star in My Eyes**

**Chapter 5: Doesn't Matter**

Clare and I walked through the door of the restaurant. It was fairly empty. There was three or four families seated and two of the four were on dessert. Clare grabbed my hand and directed me to the podium where a tall man stood.

"Reservations?" He asked us.

Clare quickly answered, "Yes, for Edwards." I could tell she was nervous and I'm not going to lie, I am too.

The man grabbed three menus and led us to a small table in the back. "I guess we beat your dad." I said to Clare while pulling her chair out for her.

She giggled and said, "I guess so."

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked and sat down next to her, leaving a seat on the other side of the table for her dad.

"Well, my dad is a little-" Clare started to say, but stopped mid-sentence. I followed her glance to a mid-height man who had an unpleasant face on.

"That's him?" I whispered to Clare.

"Yup." She whispered back.

"Clare! Baby!" Her dad said with open arms gesturing for a hug.

"Hi there, Dad." She answered in a dull voice.

"This must be… Eli." He said staring me down. I have never been so nervous in my life.

"Yes, Sir." I said with a small, nervous smile. I reached out to shake his hand, but he ignored it. After everyone was in their seats and done with their hellos, the waiter came over to break the silence.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked.

"I will have a beer and Clare here will have a sparkling water," Her dad said. Since when does Clare like sparkling water? I thought she hated it.

"And you, sir?" The waiter asked me.

"Um, I'll just have a Coke." Right before he turned around to leave I said, "Wait! Can you make hers a Diet Coke?"

"Sure." The waiter said and walked away.

"Thanks." Clare said to me with a smile.

"No problem." I could tell her dad was glaring at me.

"Why did you switch her order?" Her dad said with a forced smile.

"Well, um, Clare hates sparkling water…" I said. I probably could have been gentler, but too bad.

"Since when?" He asked Clare.

"The first time I tried it. When I was four…" Clare said. I could tell that her dad was upset that I seem to know more about Clare than him. Five minutes later, after a long silence, the waiter brought our drinks over. Mr. Edwards chugged his down before the waiter left.

"Can I get another one of these? Wait! Two more?" He asked.

"Sure" The waiter said and grabbed the empty beer bottle.

"So, Eli, how d-do you and Darcy know each other?" He asked slurring his words.

"Dad, I'm Clare." Clare corrected him.

"Right. I k-knew that." He said. The waiter came back over with his drinks. Mr. Edwards grabbed them eagerly and started to chug again.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" the waiter asked while nervously going back and forth between me and drunk Mr. Edwards.

"Yeah, we'll have one large cheese pizza, please" I ordered for Clare and me.

"Dad?" Clare questioned.

"Umm, just get me a Caesar salad." He said.

"Coming right up." The waiter said.

"Are you ok, sir?" I asked Mr. Edwards.

"Yeah, I'm jolly." He said. Jolly? Yup, he's drunk.

"Dad, the reason we are here is for you to make sure Eli is a responsible boy." Clare told him.

"Well, at the moment I don't really care, Clare!" He yelled. The whole restaurant turned to look at our table. I looked into Clare's eyes and I say tears. We need to get out of here. I threw a 50-dollar bill on the table and took Clare outside.

"Babe, are you ok?" I asked her.

"No, why should he get to tell me who I can or can not live with if he is in there drunk? This always happens!" She said.

"Well, let's go home and I'll make you some soup and we can have a quiet night. Sounds good?" I asked while trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing, but what about my dad." She asked.

"Right now, he is a drunk loser. If he really cares he will come back for another shot." I assured Clare. We hopped into Morty and rode off.

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I had writers block, RPing, and camp, but I will try to update more often!**

**Anyway, how was it? Good? I hope so! **

**I am also accepting chapter title requests.**

**Remember they have to be songs from Degrassi.**

**This chapter title was requested by ****thingamibober. Thanks!**


End file.
